This invention relates to an improvement of a slide film printing system and more particularly to a magazine provided with a memory means for accommodating slide films (or mount films).
A slide film printing apparatus of a known type generally comprises a photographic printer and a magazine arranged in contact with the printer for storing and feeding slide films. The photographic printer comprises a conveying means for feeding a slide film from the magazine, a film setting table for setting the slide film from the conveyor at a proper auto-focus (hereinafter referred to merely as an "AF") position, an AF mechanism for moving the film setting table, and a printing device. The magazine is mounted on a predetermined position at one side of the printer, and in the magazine, a plurality of slide films are stacked so that the stacked slide films will be fed one by one to the conveyor in the printer towards another magazine mounted on the other side of the printer through another conveying means after a printing operation at the film setting table.
However, with the magazine of the known type, a memory means is located at a position apart from the printer and the magazine for storing printing information and AF information for the slide film to be printed and the memory means is connected to the printer and the magazine through wirings. This arrangement sometimes causes troubles for management of the memory means including a magnetic disc, paper tape or the like. Moreover, the separate arrangement of the memory means and the photographic printer requires a care for the correspondence or relationship between the printing information stored and the slide film to be printed in accordance with the information.